Ethernet networks are becoming an increasingly popular means of exchanging data of various types and sizes for a variety of applications. In this regard, Ethernet networks are increasingly being utilized to carry, for example, voice, data, and multimedia. Accordingly more and more devices are being equipped to interface to Ethernet networks. As the number of devices connected to data networks increases and higher data rates are required, there is a growing need for new transmission technologies which enable higher data rates. Conventionally, however, increased data rates often result in significant increases in power consumption. Accordingly, there is a push to reduce power consumption when communicating over Ethernet networks. Energy Efficient Ethernet (EEE) is an emerging feature for Ethernet devices that is being defined by the IEEE Std 802.3az™-2010 task force. The basic goal of EEE is for Ethernet network links to dynamically enter a lower power state to reduce power consumption when the Ethernet link is idle, and then to be able to transition back to a higher power state running at full speed when there is network activity.